


Voz sonriente

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam x Curtis are dating bless yisus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Axca secretly loves Keith and called her hamster as him, Blind Keith (Voltron), GAAAAAY DISASTER SHIRO GAYNESS WARNING, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Shay is a good friend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro hates his life cause his exs are dating oh lord
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Después de que su ex novio y ligue fallido comienzan una relación, Shiro se rinde con el amor. Hasta que se fija en el dueño de su peludo paciente.





	Voz sonriente

Palabra #7: Gay panic

Detalles: universo alterno

Extensión: 2847 palabras.

 

**_Voz sonriente_ **

 

Cruzó la puerta del consultorio y suspiró. Afuera hacía un frío terrible en esa mañana grisácea. Se acercó al escritorio, dejando dos bolsas de papel de cartón.

—Buenos días, Shay —sonrió Shiro, con el maletín al hombro.

—Buenos días, doctor Shirogane —le devolvió el gesto la chica que rociaba agua con un aspersor a las flores de su escritorio.

—Sólo dime Shiro, ¿cuántas veces lo repetiré? —regañó a son de broma— Me haces sentir viejo.

—¡No era mi intención, señor Shirogane! —sacudió las manos y negó con la cabeza realmente apenada— Digo, Shiro… —sacudió la cabeza— Sólo quiero ser una buena recepcionista.

El hombre de cabellos blancos suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo eres, Shay, tranquila —le aseguró con una sonrisa amable— ¿Desayunaste? —sin esperar respuesta le ofreció una de las bolsas— Toma, compré de más —excusó con fingido desinterés, porque de otra manera no se la habría aceptado.

Shay en medio de la timidez y confusión la abrió. Un vaho cálido y delicioso inundó su olfato.

—¡G- ¡Gracias, señor Shirogane!  —sonrió agradecida, abrazando la bolsa con roles de canela y café caliente para llevar— ¡Digo, Shiro! —corrigió de inmediato, haciéndole sonreír a él.

Shiro encogió de hombros y se llevó su vaso de café a los labios.

La pesada puerta de vidrio se entreabrió con lentitud.

—¿B-Buenos días…? —balbuceó un chico con un lobo lanudo y adormilado entre sus brazos y un bastón colgando de su muñeca. Con torpeza empujaba la puerta con el hombro y el pie. Shay dejó la bolsa y corrió hacia él, abriéndole la puerta y ayudándole a sostener al animal.

Shiro palideció antes de una súbita explosión de claveles rojos apoderarse de sus mejillas. Su pulso se hizo errático hasta el punto de escucharlo dentro sus oídos y sus manos tiritaron, arrugando la bolsa de desayuno y el vaso de cartón.

—¡Buenos días, Keith! Oh, déjame ayudarte —saludó, haciéndole pasar— ¿Cómo estás, amigo? ¿Qué te trae por acá? —le preguntó al lobo, acariciando sus orejas gachas adentro del cono de plástico que rodeaba su cabeza.

Cuando Keith sintió esas manos cálidas rozar las suyas, parpadeó.

—¿Shay? —ensanchó la sonrisa, antes tímida, y pareció buscarla con ella. Shay era muy fuerte, así que cargando con delicadeza del lobo lo dejó sobre un par de sillas unidas— Es su revisión tras el accidente —explicó con un exhalo, poniendo finalmente el bastón de metal en suelo firme— ¿Llegué m-muy temprano? —preguntó, moviendo la cabeza a todas partes en acto reflejo.

—Un poco —admitió con una risita— El doctor acaba de llegar, eso sí —dijo, mirando al lado, donde Shiro seguía petrificado.

Ese dulzor a canela y café ya se lo había dado a entrever, así como la sensación sublime de su perfume de madera, cítricos y un toquecito de alelí.

Quizás lo provechoso que podía sacarle a su condición era ser capaz de hacer más invaluables las cosas que los demás dan por sentado.

Si hay canela y café negro recién hecho de por medio, ser ciego dejaba de ser tan desolador.

Keith parpadeó y sonrió, equivocándose hacia dónde mirar, pero no en sonreír.

—¿Doctor? —vaciló Shay.

El golpe del vaso al caer al suelo hizo a Keith fruncir el ceño.

Y, al segundo, sonrió.

—¡Oh, l-lo siento, lo siento! —apartó las piernas, rociadas de café y retrocedió, chocando contra el pomo de la puerta que le dio en el costado. Saltó en un quejido de dolor— ¿K-Keith? Oh, ¡Keith! hola, ¿cómo estás? —intentó tranquilizar el calor que despedían sus orejas enrojecidas, empantanando el charco de café con sus zapatos— Y K-Kosmo? —Shay se llevó la mano a la frente— Oh, este desastre, es un desastre —retrocedió, empeorándolo— D-Déjame buscar el trapeador… —balbuceó, agachándose de golpe a recoger el vaso y secar con las servilletas dentro de la bolsa.

Shay se apresuró, conteniendo sus manos trémulos. Ahí se dio cuenta.

Estaba sonrojado.

—Yo me encargo, doctor Shirogane —le sonrió Shay. Recogió la bolsa del suelo, goteando café al haberla puesto justamente encima del charco— Usted desayune.

Shiro buscó con la mirada a Keith, quien sentado al lado de Kosmo mantenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—I-Iré a p-preparar los equipos. En treinta m-me indicas los pacientes de hoy, ¿sí? —seguro fueron inentendibles sus palabras a juzgar la expresión de la recepcionista— ¡Adiós! —y escabulló por la puerta.

—¿Te ayudo, Shay? —preguntó Keith, riendo finalmente.

—No… déjamelo a mí —suspiró y rio con él.

Shiro se recargó tras la puerta y se llevó las manos al rostro. Gruñó al sentir más de ese café pegajoso, ahora en la cara. Bufó y fue al pequeño lavabo de su consultorio.

—Tranquilo… tranquilo… —se lavó la cara, inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez para disminuir su vergonzoso rubor de encima— Es un paciente, sí, lo que importa es Kosmo y su fractura, él sólo vino por eso, sí, así es, Takashi —se regañó a sí mismo, señalándole frente al pequeño espejo. Sin embargo, volvió a sonrojar— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú paciente es Kosmo! Para eso estudiaste veterinaria, ¿no? ¡¿No!? ¡Para preocuparte por Kosmos, no por Keiths! —se frotó las mejillas calientes con las manos— P-Pero… el hámster de esta chica… ¿Axca? —murmuró pensativo. Recordando a su paciente de la otra vez y su hámster negro y gruñón— Se llama Keith… —sin evitarlo, sonrió—¡Maldición! —pegó los puños al espejo— ¡Bueno, sólo ese Keith tienes permitido! ¡Sólo él! —se juró ante el espejo y se acomodó la corbata.

Preparó los equipos y revisó los historiales que vaticinaba su agenda semanal. Pero, era imposible relajarse. Se dejó estirar sobre su silla y suspiró al ver ese nombre anotado con corazones alrededor.

_Keith Kogane._

Ruborizó y se cubrió con las manos, maldiciendo entre dientes ser como un adolescente enamorado ahora mismo, ¡que tenía veintiséis, maldición!

Pero, era inevitable…

Desde la ruptura con su pareja de hacía años y un chasco al comenzar a salir con otro, creyendo así rehacer su vida, ya había asegurado que el amor no era para él.

Y más al enterarse que su ex, Adam y ese ligue, Curtis ahora eran novios e inundaban las redes sociales con sus fotos cursis.

¡Diablos! Seguro ambos se burlaban de Shiro y lo malo que era en la cama en medio de risitas, vino y caviar como los enamorados que eran.

¡No era malo en la cama! ¿O sí?

¡Bueno, no lo sabía ahora!

Ahora no tenía nada claro, sólo que zambullirse de lleno a su trabajo fue terapéutico hasta que su corazón volvió a alocarse por alguien…

El timbre del teléfono a un lado del escritorio lo sobresaltó, golpeándose las rodillas bajo la mesa.

—¿Sí? —rezongó sobándose.

—S-Señ, digo, Shiro —balbuceó Shay. Por instinto miró a su reloj de pulsera: la media hora ya había pasado— Apartaron para esta mañana los hermanos Holt, la señorita Allura, los McCain y Keith… —una tonadita cómplice al pronunciar ese nombre le hizo remorderse los labios y pegar la frente al escritorio— Axca llamó hace poco, que Keith sigue con las pulgas… ¿la anotó también? —Shiro asintió quedo, recordando aquella vez que Axca y Keith se toparon en la sala de espera y se hicieron amigos… juraba que ese hámster no tenía nombre hasta que Keith riendo de esa manera tan encantadora lo sostuvo entre sus manos, ¡mierda! — ¿Shiro? —Shay llamó.

—¡D-Digo! ¡Sí, sí! Que venga… atenderemos a Keith —suspiró.

—Ya están algunos pacientes aquí, ¿los hago pasar? —preguntó, con el sonido de las hojas de un cuadernillo escucharse de fondo.

—B-Bien… ¿Quién es el primero? —al segundo se golpeó la frente con la palma.

Era obvio.

—Keith —de todas formas, respondió. Imaginar la sonrisa amable de Shay empeoraba el bochorno por ser tan estúpido.

—Hágalo pasar —suspiró.

—No se ponga tan nervioso, doctor —aconsejó la chica antes de colgar de golpe.

—¡Shay! —cuchicheó al tono cortado de la llamada.

Shiro suspiró y se secó las manos sudorosas con la tela ya sucia de su pantalón.

Tenía que ser profesional.

Un toque suave de nudillos y la perilla moverse le detuvo el corazón un segundo. Asomaron Shay y Keith.

—Hola… —sonrió, haciendo brillar esos ojos violetas por sobre el velo que los enceguecía. Shay con Kosmo en brazos lo dejó sobre la mesa de exámenes y desapareció, compresiva de que, si Shiro sostuviera al enorme lobo por su cuenta estando así, sería el triple de catastrófico.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Keith.

—Estoy aquí —llamó Shiro, poniéndose de pie.

El delgado bastón como radar palpó adelante. Keith enarcó la ceja y se acercó, chocando sus precavidos pies con las patas de un estante.

—Lo siento, este nuevo bastón es raro —excusó con una risita tan casual que estremecía por su valor— ¿Remodeló? —preguntó, sosteniendo aquella mano cálida y sudada que se le había ofrecido de agarradera.

—Sólo cambié de sitio algunos muebles —sonrió, elogiándose por dentro al no sobre reaccionar otra vez— Déjame ayudarte…

Por la torpeza sus dedos entrelazaron chuecos, haciendo el agarre tan íntimo como incómodo. Shiro quería que la tierra se lo tragara…

La imagen de Curtis y Adam bailando un sensual tango entre risas burlonas apareció en su imaginación.

Ni sostener una mano sabía hacer correctamente.

Sin embargo, Keith le sonrió.

—Gracias —le soltó con delicadeza, apoyando la mano sobre la mesa de metal— No quiero sobre exigirle a Kosmo… —excusó con tristeza.

Shiro miró al lobo decaído frente a él y le soltó el collarín, acariciándole con cariño tras las orejas.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Me echaste de menos? —el lobo movía la cola con alegría y se trataba de levantar para lamerle— ¡Kosmo! —carcajeó, conteniéndole las patas traseras sin dejar de mimarle— ¿Y esa pata? —lo tumbó, comenzado a examinarle, a lo que obediente permaneció inmóvil, menos por esa espesa cola feliz— ¿Todo bien con los medicamentos? —preguntó.

—Bien, aquí están las placas, las retiré ayer —estiró al aire un sobre, apuntando al lado equivocado.

Shiro no evitó sonreír con terneza. Esos ojos a pesar de no poder ver eran hermosos. Lucían preocupados. El color de otro planeta en sus irises, el brillo vivo e inexplicable por sufrir ceguera y las pestañas angelicales por sobre las cejas determinadas.

Alcanzó el sobre y lo abrió. Alzándolo a contraluz las revisó concentrado.

—A ver… Vaya, está sanando más rápido de lo que esperé —elogió, a lo que Kosmo ladró— Además de valiente muy fuerte, ¿no amigo? —le acercó una galleta que comió contento.

Los hombros de Keith tensaron, apretando entre sus manos el bastón.

—De no ser por él… —sonrió. Shiro suavizó sus ojos sobre él, sintiendo el corazón pesado de repente. Ese chico a su lado era capaz de producirle una montaña rusa de sensaciones. Desde el repicar al pecho más desbocado a una preocupación asfixiante.

Ese accidente en un cruce peatonal casi le cuesta la vida, de no ser por Kosmo que lo empujó aquel conductor imprudente…

Sacudió la cabeza. Esos ojos ciegos se clavaron en él.

Sus cejas arqueadas hacia abajo parecían intuir su preocupación también.

—¿Y eso que viniste solo? —cambió el tema, colocándose los guantes para inspeccionar la evolución de sus otras heridas.

—Ya sabe, no me gusta preocupar de más a mis papás —encogió de hombros— Ya mucho tienen con lidiar un hijo ciego y, fue por mí que Kosmo se lastimó, así que debía venir yo —aseguro.

—No digas esas cosas, Keith —su mano se le posó al hombro— Muchos padres desearían tener un hijo como tú —le sonrió, a pesar de que no podría verlo.

Si Keith pudiera ver todas las sonrisas que le dedica en cada consulta, quizás…

Huiría aterrorizado y se sumara al club de los antis de Shiro.

Sin esperarlo, su mano tanteó hasta dar con la suya, posándose encima.

—Lo bueno es que lo tengo a él —le dijo, ladeando un poco el rostro— Kosmo es muy reservado y sólo con usted ladra tan feliz —confió para después suspirar— A veces se le olvida que es sólo un perro… —rio con un deje de tristeza, sintiéndose culpable porque su lazarillo no tuviera una vida más… de perros normales— Nunca he estado solo, gracias por cuidarlo —apretó la mano de Shiro y por un segundo, creyó que aquel velo que enturbiaba su visión se aclaraba y, podía verle. Ambos podían— Confío en ti, Shiro.

El mayor parpadeó, dejándose abrazar sin remedio por esa calidez interna que se extendió hasta su rostro colorado. Esa sonrisa y esos ojitos tan bonitos que transmitían tanto a pesar de las imposibilidades.

De repente, frunció el ceño, soltó el bastón que cayó al suelo y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos.

Shiro chilló y de un saltó se apartó, tropezando contra el escritorio y cayendo de espaldas. Kosmo y Keith sobresaltaron, asomándose preocupados.

—¡¿Shiro!? —llamó, palpando con los brazos extendidos para alcanzar el escritorio de frente— ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento!

—¡E-Estoy bien, sí, ¡excelente!

Shiro se enderezó de golpe, chocando sus frentes y derribando a Keith al suelo. El lobo comenzó a ladrar y gruñir nervioso.

—¡Keith! —se lanzó al suelo, ayudándole a levantar.

—¡Kosmo, estoy bien, muchacho, tranquilo! —dijo en voz alta— Shiro… —resopló, sobándose el chichón de la frente. Sus manos torpes rodearon sus hombros, apoyándose de él para enderezar los pies— Parece que el ciego es otro —carcajeó— ¿Será que es contagioso? ¡Llevo veintiún años con esto, lo juro! —bromeó de nuevo, sacudiendo el rostro con mejillas ruborizadas.

—Keith… —soltó una risita nerviosa. Su corazón latía terrible y sus manos a la espalda baja del muchacho estaban tan mal como tan pero tan bien…— ¿Q-Qué fue eso? ¿T-Tenía algo raro en la cara? —balbuceó.

—¿Algo? Bueno quizás siempre has tenido algo en ella, pero no puedo saberlo —carcajeó, divirtiéndose a costa del otro— Bueno… quería… tocarte la cara —confesó, bajando la cabeza. Sus orejas rojas centellaban entre su cabello negro a medio crecer.

—¿P-Por qué? —parpadeó ofuscado.

Keith dio un paso entre los pies de Shiro y sus manos volvieron a tomarle del rostro. Shiro estremeció y tragó grueso, tomando sus muñecas en reflejo a ese roce tibio tan delicado a sus mejillas.

—Así es como aprendí a conocer a las personas… —una sonrisa tímida relució— Después de tantos meses viniendo acá, ¿no debería saber cómo es nuestro Salvador? —bromeó, ladeando los hombros. Al instante se percató de lo raro que podía ser y le soltó— Lo siento, no debía tocar sin pedir p-

—No —tomó de nuevo de sus muñecas y regresó con suavidad las yemas a su piel— Hazlo…

Keith sonrió al percibir esa voz amable.

¿Shiro también estaría sonriendo?

Era difícil saberlo, porque esa voz “sonriente” que había aprendido a descifrar era parte de él todas las veces que se veían.

¿Alguien podía tener una voz sonriente siempre?

Shiro cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Esos dedos recorrieron sus parpados rasgados, sus cejas pobladas, un inusual surco que se extendía sobre su nariz de punta a punta en su cara, sus pómulos, la línea de la quijada. Un roce a sus labios entreabiertos fue suficiente para hacerle las rodillas temblar.

¿Keith podría escuchar su corazón tan escandaloso?

Las manos acunaron sus mejillas, hirviendo bajo su tacto.

—Lo sabía —jactó— ¡Está sonrojado! —afirmó. Shiro abrió los ojos de par en par y balbuceó— ¿Más temprano lo estuvo también? ¿Será que le gusto? —rio, empeorándole entre las costillas por esa sonrisa burlona.

—¡Keith! —retrocedió abochornado, tropezando los talones con su vieja y jodida amiga el escritorio.

Al menos esta vez se llevó a su paciente encima, ¿eso era bueno o malo?

Shiro parpadeaba aturdido a centímetros de ese rostro igual de rojo y de grandes ojos que deseaban también mirarle. Las manos de Keith se apoyaban a cada lado de su cara y las suyas se mantenían rodeando su cintura.

Keith parpadeó y ladeó a un lado la cabeza al percibir esa respiración entrecortada rozar sus labios y ese corazón repicar contra el suyo propio.

—¿C-Cómo lo… sabes? —dijo apenas, esa voz sonriente ahora estaba nerviosa.

Keith sonrió.

—Su cara está caliente —explicó, pasando los nudillos a su mejilla— Pero su voz no se nota agotada como para ser fiebre, ni hace calor… —añadió. Shiro asintió sorprendido— No mentira, Shay me lo dijo —confesó con una fuerte risotada. El hombre palideció— Que soy ciego, pero no tengo súper poderes —rio, negando con la cabeza— P-Pero gracias por confirmarlo, porque usted, digo, tu, también me gustas —soltó sin más.

—¡¿Qu-¡? —intentó gritar. Kosmo ladró como sumándose a la burla.

Esos labios sin guía chocaron tímidos y ambivalentemente osados contra la comisura de su boca, fallando en el intento. Keith le soltó avergonzado. Shiro no podía ni pensar.

—Qué mala puntería, diablos —agachó la cabeza entre risitas abochornadas— Y eso que había practicado con una tostad-

Con la guía de sus manos, le acercó a su boca y le dejó besarle otra vez. Sus pulgares con delicadeza le enseñaron a cerrar los ojos.

Keith sonrió contra su boca y asintió.

Sí, no poder ver a veces era menos atemorizante si había olor a café por el suelo y voces sonrientes.

Y para Shiro, ojos brillantes.


End file.
